User blog:Krauserlols/Darius is OP but UP at the same time here why!
Hello everybody here Krauserlols a friendly long time Player of LoL (Known as blanic there) and im here to adress whats the main complains are about: Darius OP! and to further extend why hs UP at the same time. I will post this on LoL's forums soon too but here first. SO doing some research and trial and error i foundout the thrut about Darius and his OPiness. The trolls its true for all of us in Solo Q (were most people is) there is always that Dumpass in your team who just wants to feed and screw your game. This is the main (and probably only) flaw LoL has as a game due to its Team Focused structure and thats why Darius is so powerfull: he feeds on trolls more than any other champion can. The main problem is not that Darius can steal all of his team kills is the fact that the enemy team has 1 (or 2 or 3) trolls on their team that makes this kind of feeding so effective cause as Darius team doesnt need the kills to win because Darius already cleans half of them (or all). Now lets ignore the troll/feeder infestation LoL has and lets imagine how Darius would do in a real match whit real team play on both teams (lets not count counter pick just t make you see my point). You know what happens right? Darius gets owned and his team has one man less or he steal all his team kills and whit a quick team work the enemy team wipes out Darius and his team is defenceless cause Darius got all the kills thus most of the money and Exp that the carries would use (I did it once it was so awesome, like bringing down a god). Now imagine if he gets counter picked wich would happen in any Ranked/tournament, Owned harder. Darius has 3 main problems: - No team play component: Darius's skill set's sole purpose is to get enemies to him and wipe em out as soon as HE can so HE can get the EXP and money. Yes he has a pull but thats for him to feed himself more. All he cares is to feed himself and reset his Ult as many times posible. At the same time if your like me and you want to play him and not steal all the kills then you will fall behind as Darius has no defence nor an escape mechanism so he relies in getting kills for items. see the paradox here? - Boring design: Lets face it Darius basic model is awfully simple and a copy paste of Garen is about. Darius is suposed to look like an Intimidating bully that you shouldnt get in his way but he rather looks like a generic Noxian soldier you would see along the ranks. On top of that his Atack animation and skills also look lazy: his Q he just spins (no your not Garen stop doing that), his W is the same fucking animation of a normal AA, whit his E you can barely see the Ax extending to pull enemies and you barely see Darius moving when doing so. Hell even his FUCKING CRIT STRIKES LOOK LIKE NORMAL AA, just whit a red like along the way, meh. Its like all the effort were put into his passive to look pretty and his Ult to make it look "badass". Guess what its not badass the 15th time you do it in a single game (fucking trolls). Did i mention his voice? yes his voice is supose to fit whit his look to make him sound "intimidating". It does fit whit his look because both are boring, generic and bland. Even his Taunt doesnt make sence they sound like something Shaco would say (get it because if you turn your back to shaco he deals more damage) and im sorry for his voice actor but his tone is just boring. Even Garen sounds more intimidating than him. - Last bot not least His Lore/story: were do i beguing i think this is the main problem... when you care more about the source of a skin than the champion's lore itself you know something is wrong. I care more about Bio forge Darius "Story" that his own lore. Hes just a guy who got pist off because his comander called a retreat so he killed him and comanded the army to victory, when have i heard this before.... dont care. I do like that he follows Swain to bring Noxus to its old believe of "Strenght avobe all" but... thats the problem he looks more like a mere bodyguard than a badass Rambo style soldier. Were in Bio-Forge Skin Zaun and Noxus got together to create the ultimate soldier combining Darius already great might and enhancing it whit chemicals and a power armor. So what you care more a mere Bodyguard or a Chemical charged Super soldier? Hell even Lord Darius looks more intimidating and original than his Default one. '''In a nutshell '''Darius is screaming for both a Grafic and Skill rework cause in all in all he doesnt offer anything that other Bruisers can offer so hes pretty much as people say a noobstomper or Tryndamere 2.0 (people actually call him like that) so i think to a favor for all those like me that see some potential in this brute RIOT should rework him to make him more relevant. Thats all folks post your coments i will be happy to discuss as soon as i can answer back. Category:Blog posts